Scar: The Great Escape
by Finding the Nuggets
Summary: What will the Scar do when he is trapped in a camp by his mentor and his fellow Ishballans? How will he escape if he cannot destroy them like he does his enemies? PLEEZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Scar: The Great Escape**

**The Prologue**

**Well, some time last week I got a review on my prequel to this fic called 'Teenage Angst' reminding me to write this one, I can't believe I nearly forgot. At any rate, here it is. Thanks to ihrtinu for reminding me.**

**I was going to name this 'Scar: The Ishballan Refugee', but I decided I wanted to do something a little more exiting with the story.

* * *

**

I got injured while fighting those blasted Homunculi, so I had to return to the Ishballan encampments for some treatment. Rick has always been a sweet child, always remaining loyal and treating me even when I keep returning battered. So unlike his older brother, Leo, that child is arrogant and bitter. Those children remind so much of the Elric boys. Alphonse is kind and generous whereas Edward is an angry little bastard (very little indeed), I have no Idea how those two could be related to each other yet their bond is so miraculously strong. Speaking of which, I haven't seen the Elircs, or any other State Alchemist, since I was imprisoned here by my mentor. I get angry just thinking about, since I discovered the Homunculi sparked the Ishbal Rebellion, I've been too preoccupied with my revenge on the Homunculi I haven't confronted, or even seen a state alchemist in 3 years. But I couldn't have predicted that this return to the camp would be my last.

**_Flash Back_**

"Hey, Scarred Sir, how are you feeling?" Rick says as he walks into the tent I thought I would only temporarily occupy, wearing the same tattered clothes and that ragged bandana.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you." I say while struggling to sit up properly. I take another look at the boy, that bandana just doesn't seem right to me.

"Rick, you might want to take that bandana off." I tell him, when I see the boy pout, I can't help but chuckle. "You know, Rick, you might suffocate your hair if you wear that bandana too long. Even your hair needs to breathe. You don't want your hair to fall out do you?"

Hearing this, Rick immediately brushes his bandana off his head. I laugh sofly as I ruffle his already messy hair. I must've grown soft for this child, like a little brother I never had. Just as I lie myself down to get some rest, I hear someone walk into the tent.

"So, you here again?" A certain bald man said as he walked in, the sunlight behind him, showing a completely shadowed figure. When he finally closed the opening of the tent, I saw that it was my mentor, ready to give me another lecture.

"Master." I said like an involuntary reflex as he sat down next to me. He took a sip of his whatever alchoholic beverage it might be (it isn't like I have the time to indulge in alchohol), then stared at me. Thesecondspassed like hours, I hate it when he stares at me with those squinty eyes of his.

"I've decided, your revenge is over." My teacher said, my heartbeat stopped for a second.

"Excuse me?" I'm a little bit worried.

"Revenge is not healthy for you."

"I don't understand..." I'm feeling really worried

"You are going to stay here with us and you will not go for revenge against anyone.".

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I MUST GO!" I've lost it.

"No!"

"WHY NOT?"

"You must redeem yourself!"

"I AM BEYOND REDEMPTION!"

"That is not true! Besides they did nothing to harm you!"

"THEY MASSACRED OUR PEOPLE!"

"You must endure it"

"THIS IS THE WILL OF OUR GOD, ISHBALLA!"

"No it is not! This is my final decision, from now on you will live among us as a fellow refugee!"

I was practically tearing my hair out at this point. Master was probably directing the 'they' at the State Alchemists when I was directing it at those Homunculi. I could do nothing but grunt out my frustration, I would have to devise an escape plan, destroy the Homunculi and be done with it.

* * *

**Well thats the prologue, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Messenger of God, for real, man!

**Scar - The Great Escape**

**Chapter 1 - Messenger of God - For real, man!**

**Now I know I haven't updated in forever, since I only got 1 review, which was kind of a bummer, but I suppose it wasonly the prelogue.**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

Its been 2 months since my imprisonment in the camps. How many attempts have I made to escape from this dreaded confine...?

_Sneak out - Check _

_Wriggle out (literally) - Check _

_Run - Check _

_Force my way out - Couldn't do it_

Well, at least I've tried something. But this it looked like I was going to have to devise a REAL plan. I grabbed a stray twig from the floor and started drawing out a map on the dusty ground, inside this tent that might as well be a sanitarium. There are kids out there guarding the tent, and I'm barely holding onto the tiny bit of sanity I have left.

So, anyway, I drew out a map of the entire camp, trying to figure out how I could escape from this place. Every exit was guarded by a horde of warrior priests. All I needed was an advantage, something they didn't have... Then it hit me, all I needed was-

"Hey, Scarred sir, its time for your food."

"DAMMIT YOKI!" I scream at the moustachio bastard. That son of a bitch always does this, must have been the 5th time today. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME WHEN I'M THINKING?"

"I'm so sorry sir! But the Master ordered me to bring you your food, and to inform you that its nearly time for you to go to your worshipping services!" The coward says, but wait-a-minit...Worship? Oh, yeah, Sunday. The escape plan had to wait, Ishbala awaited us.

I ate my breakfast in a hurry and quickly got dressed in my ceremonial robe (I don't know how these things managed to survive through the extermination). I swiftly approached the worshipping ground (Thats right, no more temples, Homunculi bastards) and layed down my offering. Then came the tricky part: Meditation.

During meditation sessions, one must close his mind to all the troubles of the world, and temporarily become one with Ishbala. But this was the perfect time for me to think about my escape, but doing so would prove me unfaithful to Ishbala. What to do...?

I've got it!

"Oh, merciful God that shapes us all, tell me what I must do to escape from the confines of this camp." I whispered, and I waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"Ah, screw this shi-" Poof! What the hell happened here? I wasn't at the worshiping ground anymore. All I could see was emptiness and a giant gate standing infront of me, and a little man, just sitting there.

* * *

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask the man, he looks up lazily and answers "Well, your at my place, and I'm, well...God, as some might say." I was in utter shock. 

"Wh...Wha...? I...uh...I..."

As I stutter, this man who claims to be God lets out a sigh, the kind of sigh that tells you that hes had enough. "Alright, you asked how to get out of the camps right?" He asks, and I nod. "Good, I'll tell you how to get out of these camps, but I want you to do something for me. You see, the homuculi and their creator have been causing quite a rucus over the past couple of centuries. I want you to take them out. You hate the homunculi as it is, so ts a win-win situation for you, am I right?" I nod in agreement, but something wasn't right here.

"But great one-"

"Enough with the 'great' and the 'mighty' bullshit!" Well, at least God isn't as vain as everybody thought, but sure as hell alot more profain.

"Anyway, I thought you didn't approve of revenge as a solution." I tell him, he lets out another sigh, this time its one that says 'not again'. "Listen here human, I'm not really what you would call an ideal god, I'm not even a real god. I'm justa creator,an inventor, I'm just the Truth. Besides, this is revenge for _you_, not _me_. For me, its nothing personal, just business" He says, I was lost, then suddenly, Igot a bit cheesed off.

"Your telling me that everything I believed in for my entire life was for nothing?" I growl beneath my clenched teeth. Then, he lets out a slightchuckle.

"Yes, and no. You believed in me, I'm here. You believe in an afterlife, its all beyond that gate. But religious people tend to do stupid things, telling people what I want and who I am as if they knew, dictating what people can and can't do, claiming it to be my will. They've got it all wrong, because I can tell you one thing, I don't disapprove of alchemy."

I was stunned, unable to speak. I opened my mouth to argue, but I just couldn't. And he just went on.

"Alrighty, I take it that you accept the offer? Very good, the secret to getting out of the camp is actually alchemy. All you have to do is bust a tunnel from your tent to the outside with your destructive alchemy. Now, your part of the deal is to go to a little town called Resembool, and look for a guy called Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. I'll direct you from then onwards."

"Edward Elric?" The words just slipped right out of my mouth, I hadn't heard that name in such a long time it was quite shocking, even relieving to hear it again.

"Yep, Edward Elric, the only guy who could actually see me for who I really am." He says, smiling widely.

"What would that be?" I asked, knowing that he wanted me to ask anyway. He looks at me, with a lazy grin accross his face.

"An asshole."

Snap! I was back in reality, with my hands clasped together against my head. This was it. Time for action. Time to build that tunnel.

But I did forget to ask him one thing. The afterlife beyond that gate, is there a seperation between the richeous and the evil?

* * *

**A pretty short chapter, but I was completely out of ideas for the last 2 months and I didn't update any of my stories. This one just popped in my head at 5 in the morning. I'm trying to portray the Truth as a no-so-bad guy, like an anti-hero**

**Please review because it will bring joy to your soul (and mine)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
